Becoming Mates
by younglover111
Summary: This is the story of Eleazar and Carmen finding each other and becoming mates.  Modern Times
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Meeting Mates**_

_**Eleazar's POV**_

As I gave the last body to Felix to carry back to our masters I smelt another vampire. And before I could run a female vampire was standing in front of me looking very pissed off.

"I saw what you did" She hissed. Her eyes were blood red exactly like mine.

"And why do you think I care" I growled at her as I pressed her up against the wall. I ran my nose up her neck and stopped at her chin. "Very tasty"

She suddenly pushed me off her and slammed me into the garbage bin across from us. She was weaker than the female vampires in the Volturi Coven were.

I stood up and ran back over to where she was standing.

"You're very weak aren't you" I said as I put my full strength on holding her onto the wall. She wriggled and thrashing around. "You make yourself out to be very strong don't you, kitten"

"I am strong" She hissed as I dropped her out of my grip. She fell to the ground but quickly stood up again. "Killing humans isn't right"

"And what do you suppose I do to keep myself alive then, honey" I laughed. She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

I relaxed a little knowing that she had no hope of fighting me without losing.

"I've heard about other vampire's living on animals in America" She said proudly. I laughed loudly and grabbed her by the waist and placed her against my chest.

"Is that right" I whispered in her air. I played with a piece of her hair before taking a long sniff of her scent. "Why are you such a long way from home, kitten?"

"Because I heard about you lot killing humans" She mumbled. "I'm against it"

I pulled back and took in her features. She has lovely pure white skin and brunette hair that shone in the moonlight.

"Mate" I mumbled as I continued to stare into her eyes. "Why don't you come back with me to meet my coven?"

"Not going to happen" She smirked. "I know that you are with the Volturi"

"And how did you figure that out?" I asked curiously. She clicked her tongue and reached down into my coat and pulled out the Volturi Crest that was hanging on a chain.

"I've also heard that people that go in there don't come out alive" She said. I narrowed my eyes and brought her back to my chest. I couldn't help but feel overly protective of this little vampire.

She obviously felt something towards me as she was no longer trying to get out of my grip. She lightly placed her head on my chest and sighed.

"What do you want me to do, mate?" I asked as I ran my nose through her hair.

"Leave" She whispered as she took a soft grip onto my coat.

"It's not that easy" I said. "If I could, then I would"

"Why not?" She asked. "You can come and stay with me"

"You don't have a coven do you" I asked. She shrunk down into my arms and shook her head slowly. "Well, I can't leave you by yourself. You will have no hope in fighting for your life"

She scoffed and pulled back.

"I'm not _that _weak" She said. She was defiantly trying to be a brave kitten. I smirked and took her hands in mine.

"Where are you staying?" I asked softly.

"Nowhere" She said. "I am just passing through"

"Where did you come from?" I asked while she softly replied 'Spain'.

I only then noticed that she indeed did have a very strong Spanish accent.

"Do you have any money with you?" I asked. She shook her head and started playing with my chain. "How about I put you in a hotel?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"And what do you suppose I do in a hotel?" She asked. "Sleep?"

"I want you to stay there until I come and get you later" I said.

"And what if you don't come and get me" She wondered.

"That will never happen" I said. "I will deal with my coven and see what I can do"

She nodded and grabbed my wallet out of my back pocket. I chuckled and watched as she took out nine hundred dollars.

I grabbed her wrist and raised my eyebrow.

"I might want to go shopping" She said. I rolled my eyes and took back two hundred.

"You do not leave the hotel room" I growled at her as I once again pushed her back up against the wall. "Do you understand me?"

She nodded and wriggled down before kissing me on the cheek. I quickly moved my head to the side and caught her lips.

I wasn't sure how long we had been standing there before she stopped kissing me and straightened up her clothes and walking away.

"Take this" I called to her before chucking her my cell phone. She caught it and put it in her pocket.

"My kitten" I whispered before watching her turned around the alley way corner and onto the main road.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Felix asked me as he ran to my side. "Have you just been standing here like a dickhead for half an hour"

I scoffed and punched his shoulder playfully before running back to the castle with only one thing on my mind.

_My kitten._

**A/N: Hey guys. So, this is my first chapter and I was wondering if you wanted me to continue this story? I thought of writing this story after seeing the picture of Eleazar and Carmen on the Breaking Dawn set. I thought they both looked like such awesome vampires so I wanted to write how they fell in love.**

**Please review. I really want to know what you think about this story.**

**Thanks, from sasacullen111**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Volturi Coven**_

_**Eleazar's POV**_

It took me a couple of days to persuade Aro, Marcus and Caius Volturi to let me leave the coven. My only problem was that they all wanted to me my mate, Carmen. She was so small and innocent that it made me wonder how she was going to deal with my ex coven leaders.

I had packed my bags a couple of days ago just in case I needed to leave Italy in a rush. I walked down the Volterra streets in order to find my mate. I sniffed the air again and soon found her staying in a dusty looking motel. As I stepped off the street, and away from the staring human females, I was hit with the strong scent of _her_.

I softly knocked on the door and in less than a second I found her on top of me. She was squealing at the top of her lungs and talking about how bored she was staying in a room. I had to lift her off me and push her into the hotel room before she started drawing attention to us.

"Did everything in our conversation slip your mind after I left?" I asked as I sat her down onto the mouldy looking couch. She frowned and shook her head. "You went shopping? Yes?"

"How'd you know that?" Carmen whispered to me.

"We don't get very many roaming vampires" I explained. "It was very easy to tell if you left the motel by your scent"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it" Carmen said. "I was so bored. The TV reception is horrible and there isn't any internet connection"

"I only left you for three days" I mumbled as I scanned my eyes around the room. There wasn't very much to this motel room. Only a lumpy bed, which hadn't been touched by Carmen, a small TV, an empty book shelf and a small wooden desk.

"So?" She asked. I looked back at her and saw that she was obviously waiting for me to do something. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I managed to persuade them to let me leave" I said. "But-"

"There's always a _but_" She said.

"They want you to come up to the castle and meet them before we leave" I said. I watched her facial expressions change from happy to scared in less than a second. "I'm pretty sure they aren't going to try and do anything. But I can't be sure at the moment"

"Their not going to try and kill me, right?" She said.

"You haven't done anything wrong" I said. "They won't hurt you unless you've broken a law"

"But what if they just don't like me and end up killing me" She asked. "I've heard a lot of rumours that vampires can get very vicious"

"Trust me" I said. "They only want to talk to you, not hurt you"

I watched her think about it for a minute before standing up and dusting off her clothes. I looked up at her in a confused manor and watched as she grabbed her bag from the desk and headed towards the door.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked. I jumped up and followed closely behind her. We had only been walking for a couple of minutes before she started asking questions about my ex-coven members and leaders.

"Remember what I am about to tell you" I said. "Aro is the one out of the three coven leaders and is able to read a person's every thought with a single touch, Marcus the second coven leader and is able to sense relationships between a couple and then we have Caius who is the third coven leader and has no power at all"

"That seems easy enough to remember" She said happily as we continued out walk. I stopped her and pushed her softly into a deserted alley way so nobody would over hear us.

"Aro will ask many questions about you, Caius will most likely hate you from the start and try to make you feel uncomfortable or upset and then Marcus will most likely not ask any questions; he will probably not take any notice of you" I explained. She shrugged and nodded.

"I'm starting to think you're more nervous for them to meet me than I am" She said with a soft smile on her face. "I'm sure everything will be fine, you seriously worry too much"

"Carmen, you don't understand how controlling they can become" I said. "You don't want to get on their bad side unless you wish for a very painful death"

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon, so I promise to keep my opinion to myself" She said. I nodded and kissed her softly on the lips. We walked out of the alley way and walked along side of many humans who stared at our unpredictable beauty.

It seemed like only a couple of second until we were standing in front of two large, wooden doors which led into the room where Aro, Marcus and Caius were waiting for us. I took a deep breath, even thought I didn't need it, and held onto Carmen's hip tightly.

"Here goes nothing"

_**A/N: Hey guys. I decided to write a second chapter for my story. I didn't really get a very good response from my first chapter so I'm hoping that if I write a couple more that I will start to attract more readers. Please remember to review after you've read each chapter to let me know what you thought of it.**_

_**Thanks, from sasacullen111**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Leaving Italy**_

_**Carmen's POV**_

If Eleazar hadn't been holding my hand so tightly I would have ran straight out of there. All of my senses screamed at me to run away, but knowing that the man of my dreams was going to be standing beside me the entire time kept me calm and collected throughout the conversation.

Even after Eleazar had reassured me that they only wanted to talk, I still was very wary about what was ahead of me.

There were two men standing on each side of the large, wooden doors that we had just walked through. But I knew the important men were the ones standing in front of us. The dark brown, nearly black, haired man to my left seemed very uninterested on what was happening here while the blonde man just stood there glaring at me.

"Welcome, Carmen. My name is Aro and these are my brother's Caius and Marcus" The black haired man in the middle sang as he walked down to meet us half way. He picked up my hand and placed a soft kiss on it. "It is nice finally meet the lovely young lady who stole away the heart of my most honourable guard here at the Volterra"

"It's nice to meet you too" I said softly. He smiled, yet still hadn't let go of my hand. I knew he was reading my mind. I was tempted to snatch back my hand, but I knew it would have been rude towards him.

"Lovely girl you are" Aro said as he let go of my hand, finally. "So tell me Eleazar. What do you plan to do when you leave Italy?"

"I've decided to go back to my home town, in Spain" Eleazar explained from beside me. "We can stay there for a while until we find somewhere else"

Aro nodded and turned around to look at Marcus and Caius who looked straight back at him as though they were having a personal conversation between them. He smiled and then turned back around to face us.

"To be honest with you, Eleazar" Aro said. "I am disappointed to hear that you wish to leave my guard"

"I know, master" Eleazar responded. I had never heard him speak so formally towards someone before. "But I must follow my heart and do what is best for not only myself but my mate as well"

"I see. You're mate it torn between staying here at his home with his friends and _family_" Aro said as he looked down at me. "Have you ever thought about joining us? We could always use a few extra guards"

I had never felt so intimidated in my entire life. The man standing in front of me made me feel so small and weak. I felt that if I said no he would instantly kill me just to have his favourite guard back. I took in a deep breath, that I didn't even need, and looked Aro directly in the eye.

"No thank you" I said firmly. He smiled at me and chuckled.

"Feisty" Caius smirked. "It certainly would be an honour to have you in our guard" A loud growl was let off by Eleazar beside me.

"Calm down, Eleazar" Aro said. "Caius is only playing"

"I mean know disrespects here" Eleazar said. "But if that is all, our plane is boarding soon"

"Of course" Aro said sadly. "You will be greatly missed. If you feel the need to come home at _any_ time, you're welcome to do so"

"Thank you, master" Eleazar said as he bowed his head. Aro walked back up to his throne and sat down. We turned around and slowly walked towards the door where the two guards bowed their head to Eleazar.

We didn't say a word until we had driven out of the Volterra walls. I sighed and leant back on the cars seat head. Even though I'm a vampire, I felt emotionally drained. I felt Eleazar's hand rub my thigh before picking up my hand and kissing it.

"Everything's fine" Eleazar said. "We never have to go back there again"

"Were you serious about us going to Spain?" I asked. He shrugged and nodded.

"A guard from the Volturi will most likely check up on us in a month or two" Eleazar explained. "It's best that we stay where I said we were going to"

I nodded my head and watched as the airport came into view. We quickly parked before walking into the airport. Luckily, it was a over cast day which meant that we didn't have to worry about covering up. Being around human's made me just as nervous as I was back at the Volterra. I was afraid that I was going to suddenly become thirsty and kill them all.

"I booked us a private jet" Eleazar explained. "I know it wouldn't be the ideal trip to be surrounded by mouth watering humans"

I smiled as a small jet plane came into view. We walked down on the runway with the very little baggage we had. Once we had gotten inside I took my seat but got confused when Eleazar went straight to the front of the plane.

"Eleazar. What are you doing up there?" I asked.

"Driving the plane of course" He replied. I gasped and leant back in my seat in surprise. I had no idea that he was able to fly a plane. "There's an I-Pad in my baggage if you get bored"

I nodded and grabbed it out only to find that it was filled with books that I had already read. I kept scanning through until I finally found one that I hadn't read.

_Dracula_

_**Author's Note: **__Hi, I've decided to update again. I hope this time that I get more reviews. Please let me know what you think of my story. Good or Bad. Thank you to all of those people who have already reviewed my story. _

_From younglover111 _


End file.
